


All About The AU

by STUMPEDD



Series: Dance AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the information you need for this nice Dance AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About The AU

Dance Types and Character List -

Alexander - Ballet in the day, hip-hoppin and poppin’ at night. John’s his dance partner in both fields. Really likes John but doesn’t know how John feels.

John - Same as Alex. He sometimes DJs as well. Very much in love with Alex but can’t say it.

Lafayette - The most graceful ballerina. Also goes to dance clubs and wins all the competitions. Doesn’t need a partner.

Hercules - Break dancer. Currently being taught by Lafayette. Currently struggling to tell Lafayette how he feels abt those hips

Aaron - Hip hop mainly but does hang around dance clubs. Used to be Alex’s partner until “the fight”. They’re still kinda friends tho. They like to challenge each other to friendly dance battles.

Thomas - He’s a street dancer and is better than everyone at it. Loves JMads and supports him not dancing

James - Really really shy and so he doesn’t dance. Ever. But he’s part of his boyfriend, Thomas’, posse and supports him.

Sam - Street and club dancer, wears a lot of face paint. Learned most of his stuff from BF #2 Lee.

KG - DJ at everyone’s favorite club. Teaches John a lot of things. Loves dating two beautiful dancers

Lee - Oh fuck man he’s THE hip-hop guy and loves challenging everyone. Alex hates him and he hates Alex. A mutual dance hate. 

Angelica - Dances all the dances but mostly breakdances. Peggy is her partner and they rock it.

Eliza - Belly dancer AF

Peggy - Street dances all the time. She and TJeffs are partners. She’s Angie’s partner during club dances.

Maria - Any sort of exotic dancing. Be it the tango, belly dancing, the irish skip dance thing. She is all about that culture.

GWash - Owns everyone’s favorite club. Has never danced once in his LIFE

MWash - Owns the club with her husband GWash. Dances a lot and shows the others how it’s DONE

\--------------------------______________________________________________-----------------------------------

All relationships are as follows and aren't subject to change -

Alexander and John  
Herc and Laf  
Tjeffs and Jmads  
Sam/KG/Lee  
Eliza and Maria  
Gwash and Mwash

 

\--------------------------______________________________________________-----------------------------------

How it'll work -

This series will be separate one-shots about events in the AU. Muli-chapter fics will be rare. They will all be in chronological order and time skips will be a max of a month. 

I will update this at my leisure while I get a feel but eventually I'll set an update schedule. Check the series description for that when it does happen. 

 

\--------------------------______________________________________________-----------------------------------

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AU AS MUCH AS I DO


End file.
